Whirlwind
by lao1993
Summary: Maggie's arranged marriage to Jackson Teller brought nothing but pure hell into her life. She was promised to him at a young age, not having a clue at to who he was and what he represented. She told herself not to fall in love, that their marriage would be over in a year, but it's hard to resist the whirlwind that is Jax Teller
1. Chapter 1

A whirlwind.

That's how I would describe my relationship with Jackson Teller. Every day was a new adventure, whether it be good or bad. I never knew what was going to happen next and that excited me and scared me at the same time. I didn't grow up in Charming, actually far from it. I was born and raised in a small town in Wyoming and was transplanted into the city shortly after my nineteenth birthday. Apparently my parents had connections to Charming and my mother wanted to move back before she became to ill to return. It was during that time that I was introduced to the Prince of Charming. His luscious blonde hair and those electric green eyes could charm the pants off a snake but I tried my best to stand my ground. His arrogance was the thing that turned me off. He knew that he was an adonis. He knew he was very attractive but I just wasn't into that. I wasn't even interested in a relationship at that moment but I was more or less forced into one with Jax.

It remained a secret until my mother's last days. She decided to tell me on her deathbed that I had been promised to Jax at a young age. We were both promised to each other. Our parents decided that it would be best for us to marry each other. My parents knew there were bad men out there that would subject me to things and possibly hurt me. Jax's parent's knew that I was to be the best choice for their son, someone to keep him grounded and hopefully out of trouble. I'm sure there were other girls out there that could control his wild ways but I was apparently the only choice. I had my whole life ahead of me. I was gonna go off to college and study something that I loved and feel as if I was doing something with my life. I wanted to get out of the small town feel and live in a big city, maybe on the East Coast for all I knew. I wanted to be able to do a little traveling. I wanted to see the different parts of the country, maybe even go out of the country. My parents always talked about their trips to Ireland and had promised numerous times that they would take me but that turned out to be a dud. I knew that once I married Jackson Teller, I would be trapped in Charming for the rest of my life. I would have to take care of him and be there to keep him out of trouble.

The only thing I didn't expect to happen was that I would grow to love him. I gave that poor guy hell for the first couple years of our marriage. I would pick random fights with him and question his every move. I would give him the silent treatment like a 16 year old girl and then tease him just for the hell of it. I wanted him to be as miserable as I was trying to be. There were times when the arguing and fighting would get out of hand. I would either leave the house and drive the two hour distance to Caroline's house or I would just kick him out for the night. I knew that if I was the one to leave, that would just make him even more hot tempered. Sometimes I would get him mad just for the heck of it. He was kind of sexy when he was mad! There were other times when I would get genuinely hurt by his actions. I can't tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep or left that stupid clubhouse in tears. I knew that Jax was allowed to see anyone he wanted since our marriage was just a sham but as our relationship began to age, the cheating and the women started to get to me. Granted, I was allowed to see anyone I wanted as well but that only lasted for a couple seconds before I officially fell into wife mode. Guys don't seem to want to be attached to someone with a baby on the way and married to a member of the Sons of Anarchy. I thought that once Jax realized that he was going to be a father, everything would start to change. He would be home more often and devote time to me and our growing child. As the pregnancy went on, the arguments between us just started to get worse. There was more arguing, lying, and even violence. I couldn't help but wonder if this happened in every relationship but I knew better than to think that. Jax's drinking started to get out of hand as well. He stayed at the clubhouse all night and came home drunk as a skunk on most nights. I couldn't understand why he was drinking so much since he didn't tell me anything. I would ask how he was doing or why he was so upset but it would always end up in an argument. Finally last, I just stopped talking to him. I packed up some of my stuff and stayed with Caroline until Reagan was born.

Even though the fighting between us was going on, I was starting to grow a soft spot for Jax. He put me through hell just as I had done before, but I was starting to fall for him. By the time Reagan was born, we had been together for a little over a year. It was the hardest year of my life at that point of my life but there was something about him that I knew I couldn't deny. He was starting to grow on me. That way of thinking continued for the next tens years of my life and as I stand here in front of my husband's grave, I can't help but smile. I'm not smiling in a sadistic way, but it a way that brings closure to not only my life but also to Jax's. I watched him suffer over his decisions for the past four years and now he was at peace. Everything with the club was peaceful again and all of that was because Jax worked his ass off. People kept telling me that Jax was just afraid the cops were gonna catch up to him. He's caused so much damage to the Charming community and he finally realized that it was all starting to catch up. The only way for him to escape his punishment was to kill himself. I can't even begin to tell you how many times i've heard that in the past week.

I would like to say that I made a change in Jax's life during our marriage. I watched this cocky guy turn into a man I never imagined he would be. I just didn't know my time with him would end so quickly. I would have never thought I would be left a widow at the age of 30. I also would have never thought that I would fall head over heels for the Prince, turned king, of Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was hot and thick, nothing like Wyoming.

I must have spent weeks on end staring out the window, wishing and praying that I would magically be transported back to the little mountain town I used to live in. I had no idea why my mother decided to move us all the way to California, especially to a place like Charming. It was a small town with large egos and absolutely nothing to do. The closest shopping mall was almost an hour away and the only decent place to eat was a little café in the middle of town. Apparently, my mother had lived her when she was a teenager and wanted to come back and reconnect with her friends before it was too late. I can't say that I blame her since she wasn't very liked in Wyoming, but she didn't have to drag me with her.

"Maggie, sweetheart-" My mom's voice sounded from behind the wooden door. "Are you almost ready?" We were scheduled to have dinner with my mom's friend, Gemma Morrow and her husband. I had spent the whole afternoon trying to come up with an excuse as to why I couldn't go but I knew my mother would have been disappointed. The only thing I could do was shut my mouth and go along. "Just a second." I finally responded as I walked away from the window and faced the full-length mirror. My mother had decided that it would be best for me to wear a dress since I had never met the Morrows before. She told me that it would be best if I looked my best instead of wearing my everyday outfit of jeans and t-shirts. I always hated dressing up, even for formal events. I hated the whole idea of wearing nice clothes and putting on makeup just to make yourself look better to others. I wasn't what you would call a first-class beauty. I had naturally curly hair that I could barely maintain, murky green eyes, and the body of a teenage boy. You would figure that by the time a girl is 19 she would have developed into the woman she is supposed to be; I guess that wasn't the case for me! I took one last look in the mirror before giving up and making my way out of the room….

It took us almost 30 minutes to make it to the Morrow household. It was a pretty nice house, filled with dark furniture and religious relicts. Gemma and Clay seemed nice seeing as they both looked hard as nails. I was a little taken back seeing as my mother was friends with these people. Denise Carrington wasn't the type of woman to hang out with people who had tattoos and rode around on motorcycles. I just figured that Gemma was like my mom back in the day and Denise accepted her for who she had become.

While my mother talked to the couple, I couldn't help but walk along the walls and look at all the photographs that adorned them. Childhood photos of Gemma as a young girl with pigtails and photos of Clay as a boy. As I made my way further into the hallway, the wall became filled with photos of two boys and then just to one boy. Each photo showed the boy during different stages of his life, leading up to today I would guess. He wasn't a bad looking guy. Maybe a little rough around the edges but still nice to look at. Just by looking at him in the pictures you could tell that he had an attitude. His smug smile showed that he knew he looked good and would probably get any girl who looked his way. "Maggie?"

I moved away from the wall and walked back towards the living room. My mother and the Morrows were now sitting down, looking right at me as I took a seat as well. "I can't believe how much she looks like you, Denise." Gemma spoke as she looked me over. "It's as if I'm looking at a teenage version of you again." I just gave her a small smile as I looked toward the ground. I hated when people compared me to my mother. I had been hearing it all my life but I could never see the resemblance. I knew I looked like her a bit but it's not like we were twins. "So how do you like Charming so far?" Clay spoke up. "I bet it's a real change from where you came from." I just nodded my head. "It's a nice town." I cracked out.

Before anyone else could speak up, the front door flew open and the sound of multiple male voices filled the air. I watched as Gemma stood up and smoothed down her clothes before walking towards the noise. Whoever they were, they were very loud. It was as if the place had turned into a frat house. A few seconds later the group of men walked into the living room, the leader being the guy that adorned the home's wall. "You having a party without us, Clay?" A man with black curls and large nose laughed out. My eyes cut to where Clay was no standing, seeing that he was a bit more serious now. "The girl's a bit young to be here if he is." Another man spoke out. I couldn't help but move my gaze back to the blonde as he stood there stoically.

"Denise, do you mind if I speak to you in the kitchen?" Gemma appeared from behind the tall blonde. I watched as my mother removed herself from the couch and made her way towards Gemma. At this point I was left with Clay and the group of guys that looked as if they had been road hard and put up wet. I was so uncomfortable. "So, what's your name?" The curly haired man asked as he took the seat that my mother just inhabited. He was awfully close and I could smell the stench of beer as he opened his mouth. "Maggie." I hesitated. "Maggie Carrington." He continued to smile as I tried my best to move away from him. "Trager, leave the girl alone." A heavy-set man finally spoke up. "Can't you see she isn't here for you." The guy, Trager, gave me one last smile before getting up and rejoining the group.

While the guys talked around me, I just sat there and stared off into space. I felt as if my mom had put me in an awkward situation and I wasn't very happy about it. She just left me with people that I didn't know and she knows how uncomfortable I get about that kind of things. 15 minutes later, she finally emerged from the kitchen with Gemma in toe. I could tell by her facial expression that something was wrong. "Boys, I need to speak to my son in private." Gemma announced as she rubbed one of the guy's shoulder. A look of confusion crossed the blonde's face as his friends began to pile out of the room. I'm guessing they went out the front door since I heard it open and close in a matter of a minute. "What's going on, mom?"

I looked over towards my own mom and saw that she still had a worried expression of her face. I was also wondering why we weren't asked to leave and the others were. Clay stood in the corner with a serious look on his face as Gemma began to speak. "I guess I should first introduce the two of you." She chuckled slightly. "Jackson, I would like you to meet Maggie Carrington." She pointed in my direction as Jackson slowly turned to look at me. He just looked me up and down before turning back to his mom. "What the hell is going on?" He sounded mad. "What's this all about, Gemma." I was a bit shocked that he called his mother by her name. I was always told that it was disrespectful to do that but I guess he goes by different rules.

Before Gemma could reply to her son's questions, my mom quickly stepped in. "Maggie, Jackson, what I'm about to say may be a little hard and confusing to understand at first. You may not even like what you're about to hear but Gemma, John, Neil, and I thought that this was the best choice for the both of you. We only wanted the best for our children and that includes finding a significant other that will love and cherish them for the rest of their lives." I was growing more confused by the second. My mother was practically rambling right in front of me about finding significant others and loving them for the rest of their lives. I could tell that Jackson was equally confused by what she was saying.

"I guess what I'm trying to say and what Gemma was trying to say is that from the day the two of you were born, you were both promised to each other. Even though Jax was born first, your mother decided that my first-born daughter would be promised to you." Everything was happening in slow-motion. It was as if my mother's words were slowly entering my ears and I was becoming slow to react. Jax on the other hand looked as if he could fly off the wall any second now. I could see as his hands balled up into fist and his face turning red with anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about, lady!" He quickly exploded. "Are you out of your damn mind?" I was just as mad as he was but he had no right to speak to my mother like that. I immediately stood up, "Don't talk to my mother like that!" I screamed. "You have no right to talk to her like that." He quickly turned to face me, "Shut the fuck up little girl!" He yelled back. "I can talk to her however I want." I was livid at that point. He had no right to speak to my mother like that and he definitely had no right to speak to me in that manner. "I'm not marrying some little twit who looks like she should be studying for a 7th grade vocabulary test!" He directed his anger back towards our mothers. "You're both fucking nuts if you think I'm going to marry this girl."

In a flash, the sound of a hand hitting flesh sounded throughout the room as Gemma stood in front of her son, heaving as if she was a wild animal on the attack. Jax's head was tilted to the side as his hair hung in his face. I had never seen anyone slap their child before but. Jax deserved it. "You will never speak to me that way again, Jackson Nathaniel. Do you understand me?" Jax stayed silent as he glared at his mother. "You will also never speak to Maggie or Denise like that ever again. I've had enough of your attitude and backtalk! You will be marrying Maggie whether you like it or not and you will cherish her like a good husband should. If you don't marry her, you can kiss SAMCRO goodbye, do you understand?" I could tell that Jax wanted to fight back but I guess he knew better than to go against his mother for the second time.

"As for you-" Gemma pointed in my direction. "You will also marry my son whether you like it or not. You will cherish him like a loving wife cherishes their husband. I won't tolerate the two of you acting this way, especially you." She looked back towards Jax. "The reason we placed the two of you together was because we knew that you would protect one another. We knew that you were right for one another. Jackson needs someone that is stern and direct and Maggie needs someone that will protect her and keep her safe from harm. If we didn't think you two were right for each other, then we would have never decided this." I glanced over at my mom and then to Jax. He wouldn't look up from the floor, his eyes wide open as he tried to process everything.

"So when is all of this happening?" He finally spoke out. I couldn't tell if he just gave up or was putting on a show for his mother. My mother decided to speak up this time, "Tomorrow at 4:30." I whipped my head towards my mom as my eyes budged out of my head. "Fuck that!" Jax yelled out as he stormed out of the living room and out of the house for good. "Tomorrow!" I started to yell. "I can't marry a man I don't even know tomorrow! Jax is right, you're both fucking crazy!" I picked up my coat and ran towards the door, pushing past my mom in the process. I almost fell down the stairs as I ran down the driveway and into car. I quickly started the engine and tore out of there, not even knowing where I was going. As I drove along the highway, tears flooded down my face. I felt so betrayed that my mom would pull something like that. I was angry that my parents would keep such a secret from me and force me to marry a guy like Jackson Teller. He made my skin crawl with anger and disgust. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face repeatedly until he was unconscious and bloody! There was no way I was showing up tomorrow to marry that waste of chromosomes!

 **A/N:** **  
** **Hey guys; I'm back! Please let me know what you thought of the update. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was just so busy with school and such. I'm gonna try to have another chapter out in the next two weeks if everything goes according to plan! I also have an idea for a new story. It will be the most scandalous one i've written thus far and I feel like you all will enjoy it. (Hint: it features the first generation Teller brothers ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

Jax's POV

I couldn't believe my mother was demanding that I marry that girl! She didn't even look old enough to get married and she defiantly wasn't my type. How could Gemma hide this from me and expect me to just marry someone that I don't even know. I mean I could hop into bed with any girl that caught my eye but I was not the marrying type. I was only 22 years old and having the time of my life. I was an official member of the Sons of Anarchy, a club that my father built from the ground up and I could also have any girl I wanted. What's her name didn't even want to be with me; she wasn't interested in a life with me. I felt the exact same way but my mother wouldn't take the time to listen to me. She even had Clay on her fucking side! It was as if I was cornered and there was no escape route. Gemma even threatened to kick my ass if I wasn't at that church tomorrow morning. I wasn't some puppet she could control on a set of strings. I was my own person and I had a right in saying who I wanted to marry and who I didn't want to marry.

Maggie's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe the reflection that was staring back at me. As the girls continued to fix my hair and apply an unnecessary amount of makeup onto my face, I couldn't help but feel like I was slowly dying on the inside. After my little drive around town last night, I had decided that I needed to have a talk with my mother. I needed to let her know my honest feelings about the whole situation and I wanted her to listen for once. For starters, I had no idea who this guy they were forcing me to marry was. All I knew about him was that he had a major attitude and thought he was God's gift to women. For all I knew he could have been a closet serial killer and I would be his next victim. I even mentioned that thought to my mom but she just brushed it off with a laugh. She told me that I was being paranoid and that there was nothing to worry about when it came to Jax. She gave me the whole spiel about his upbringing and how Gemma and Clay molded him into the perfect man for me. It was as if they were telling me that he was made just for me; like a Ken Doll that was specially ordered just for me! I can't tell you how many time I tried to convince my mother to call the whole thing off but she wouldn't budge. She kept repeating that this was the best thing for Jax and I. She also kept repeating that Jax and I were made for one another. After a while I knew that there wasn't a point in continuing the conversation. They had won and Jax and I were the sore losers.

"Look how beautiful you are!" A friend of my mothers came into the room. "It's like I'm at your parent's wedding all over again." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she said hello to the other girls in the room. "I can't believe you're getting married, sweetheart." I just nodded my head. I didn't have anything to say to her. The last time I had saw this woman was 10 years ago when my father passed away. I barely knew the woman to begin with and I found it weird that she was even invited. It seemed as if our guest list had been controlled by our parents as well. "I bet that groom of yours just can't wait to see you." She was more excited than I was! I felt as if she was going to reach out at any moment and squeeze my cheeks like you would do a child. It was a bit weird if you ask me. "Ladies-" Gemma's voice rang through the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look in her direction. "I need to speak to Maggie alone." My heart started to race as I watched everyone remove themselves from the room, leaving the two of us alone. "Those whores sure know how to turn a duckling into a swan." She spoke as she slowly walked towards me. "You look gorgeous." I didn't know whether to take offense to her first comment, choosing to just thank her for the gorgeous part. "Listen, I know that everything seems a little crazy right now but this is what's best. From the day you and Jax were born, your mother and I knew that you two were meant for one another. I see so many attributes in you that no other girl has. I've watched you grow from a shy little girl and into an independent woman who can take care of her own and that's what Jax needs in his life. He needs someone that will take the bull by the horns and straighten everything out again. He needs structure in his life and you're the only one that can provide that to him."

All I could do was look at her as her words flooded my brain. How did they even know that I WOULD be right for Jax? I barely knew how to take care of myself at times and now I was overseeing the life of a 22-year-old man who didn't even want me around. I kept trying to tell myself that what Gemma and my mother were doing was the best choice for me. I would be with a man that would protect me and keep my safe from whatever harm could come. I also wouldn't have to worry about finding a soulmate since one was already picked for me. Maybe this whole ordeal was going to be okay? Maybe this was the right choice after all. Overall, the only thing I cared about was the fact that my mom would be able to see me get married before she died. She tried her best to hide the fact that she was growing weaker but I knew better. I could see her crumbling right in front of me and I knew that it was only a matter of time before the disease ends up winning the battle.

"Maggie-" Gemma's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "I just want to know that you're okay with this? I mean you don't really have choice but I want you to know that I'll be here for you anytime you need me." I just nodded my head as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. She must have noticed seeing as she pulled me into a hug and wrapped her arms around my body. I couldn't help but hug her back as I let my emotions take over. "Sweetheart, I promise you that everything is going to be fine. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would be a good idea." I stayed silent as I continued to hold onto her. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds before my mother came in and told me it was time for the ceremony to start. Gemma pulled away and gave me a smile before making her way out of the room.

"You look beautiful Maggie May." My mom spoke as she looked at me. She must have been crying since her makeup was slightly smudged but not enough for others to notice. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." I tried to remain strong and tried not to cry in front of her but it was becoming harder. "I'm happy that you're here, mama." She gave me a small smile as she wiped away stray tears. "I'm happy to be here too, baby." She crossed the floor and engulfed me in her arms. This was the first time in a long time that I had hugged my mother. I had been so mad at her for getting sick and then moving us to Charming, probably making her sicker in the process. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much grief." I cried into her shoulder. "I never meant the things I said." She simply rubbed my back as I held onto her. A weird feeling had come over me, as if this was the last time that I would be able to hug my mother. I don't know if it was guilt or the fact that I wouldn't be living with her anymore, but everything that I've ever done to her was flooding back. "Oh honey-" She cried. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me." We were both crying at this point. "You gave my life so much purpose and made me fight harder for everything I have in my life. I love you with all my heart, honey." She pressed a kiss to my cheek as she slowly pulled away. "Oh gosh-" She began to laugh as she wiped away her smeared makeup. "We both need a touchup." I let out a laugh as I watched as she moved to the makeup table. We stayed silent as she helped me reapply my makeup and as I helped with hers. I guess there was nothing left to say since everything had come out during out session. "Now-" She began with a smile. "Let's get you out to that handsome man."

My heart was beating out of my chest as I stood in front of the closed doors. I felt as if I was about to have a panic attack while those that were around me scrambled to get into place. Two small children stood in front of me as the doors began to open, signaling for them to march ahead of me. Once they reached the altar, the dreaded wedding march began to play and those that were in attendance stood up. I could feel my mother's grip getting tighter on my arm as we began to walk forward. The place was packed with people that I knew and others that I had never seen in my life. As my eyes wandered from guest to guest, they finally landed on the man of the hour. He looked amazing! His hair was slicked back as the suit he was wearing made him even more handsome. The only thing that bothered me was the rotten scowl on his face. He looked as if he was bored and was forced to be there. We WERE forced to be there but he could have at least smiled a little to show me that everything was going to be fine. Seeing him with a frown on his face only made me more anxious.

Once we reached the altar, the preacher started to speak. "Who gives this woman to be married." I looked over at my mom as she replied with an I do. The preacher motioned for my mom to sit down and I was officially on my own. I made my way up the steps to where Jax was standing and positioned myself in front of him. I caught as his eyes scanned my body, a small smile forming on his lips. The preacher began to recite the usual wedding vows, making us repeat words that would tie us together as husband and wife. I could barely look at Jax during the ceremony since all I could think about was what would happen at the end. In a few minutes or even less, Jax and I would be man and wife. Becoming man and wife means that we would have to kiss to signify the union and I didn't know if I could do that. It's not like I had never kissed a guy but this was different.

"Jackson, Margaret-" The preacher began. "I know pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the beautiful bride." My eyes darted forward as I looked at Jax, noticing that he had stepped even closer. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he moved closer and closer, soon capturing my lips with his. I was stunned for a second, not knowing what to do. Did I kiss him back? Did I need to lace my fingers through his hair? Why was he such a good kisser? I decided that I just needed to do what my heart wanted and decided to kiss back. I even laced my fingers through his hair, which I told myself that I wasn't go to do. Hell, I told myself that I wasn't even going to kiss him back and here I was having a full on makeout session.

After what felt like an eternity, Jax pulled away and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but blush as I looked out at the audience, who were still clapping and cheering us on. Jax grabbed a hold of my hand and led us down the aisle as the rest of the wedding party followed. We made our way outside and was met with a badly decorated motorcycle and an army of leather-clad gentlemen. I watched as my husband mounted the bike and reached his hand out for me to take. "Are you coming?" He asked as he placed his helmet on.

"She will be!" One of the men announced, causing everyone to erupt into cheers and laughter. Jax smirked as I just stood there. I didn't know what to do at that point. There was no way I was getting on the back of a motorcycle, especially wearing a dress I dearly loved. "I can't ride on that." I told him as I inspected the ride. He let out a chuckle, "Why the hell not?" I could tell that he was getting annoyed. "It's perfectly safe." I shook my head as I backed up. "Get on the bike, darlin." He spoke calmly but I knew he was on fire on the inside. "I promise nothing is gonna happen to you." I continued to shake my head as people began to put their two –cents into the situation. I heard people calling me things that ranged from being a coward to an uptight bitch. I admit I was a bit frightened to ride something like that but I was more worried about getting my dress caught in the tires and being dragged into the road. "Maggie, get on the bike." Jax's voice became lower as he shoved the helmet in my direction. Before I could tell him no once again, Gemma pushed her way out of the crowd. "I'll take her to the clubhouse." I let out a sigh of relief once I heard those words come out of her mouth. "Jax, why don't you ride along and we'll meet you there." Jax didn't say a word as he turned on the bike and tore out of the parking lot. I felt kind of bad and embarrassed for him since his friends and family had watched what had happened. I was already starting off our marriage as being a crappy wife.

The ride to the clubhouse was spent listening to Gemma explain to me that riding with your man was mandatory when it came to being married to a SAMCRO member. She explained that it meant that you loved your husband and would do anything for him. She also explained that it was frowned upon to make your husband look like a fool in front of his club members and that I needed to do some ass-kissing tonight to make things right between Jax and I. For starters, I had no idea that being in a motorcycle club was such a big deal! I didn't know that I needed to be a perfect and law abiding wife. I wasn't married to Jax's club; I was married to Jax and that was it.

We soon arrived at the clubhouse. I expected it to be a part of a country club but instead it was connected to an auto garage. It looked a bit rundown and there were crowds of people hanging around everywhere. I even say women with hardly any clothing on and it was only three in the afternoon! They were prancing around from guy to guy, some deciding to start their activity right in front of the others. I looked over at Gemma to see if she was as shocked as I was but she acted as if this was a normal occurrence. I removed myself from the car and followed her lead. Everyone that was outside stopped what they were doing and stared as I walked by. I felt as if I was being hunted down and there was nowhere to hide. I wish my mother had agreed to come along but I let her go back to the house since she wasn't feeling well. I had promised that I would call her to check in but by the looks of this place I doubt there was even electricity.

Walking into the building was almost as worse as staying outside. More women with hardly any clothing on littered the place as men drank and smoke themselves to death. I even saw people having sex right in front of the others like they didn't have a care in the world. How in the hell was this supposed to be a wedding reception?! I made my way around the place, finally finding Jax behind the bar with a drink in his hands. I didn't know whether to just walk up to him or wait until he found me. I figured that it would be best for him to find me since I pissed him off earlier. Gemma had dropped from next to me, finding her way to Clay and a few other guys. I was alone in a crowded room with people who looked like they already hated my guts. I watched as the people around me drank and smoked, enjoying their time together. This was supposed to be my day; I was supposed to be enjoying myself. The only thing I was currently enjoying were the stale pretzels that laid in front of me. At this point I was sure that Jax had noticed that I arrived. I would look over to where he was and see him looking in my direction but not making an effort to join me. Maybe I was the one that was supposed to encounter him first.

I removed myself from the barstool and slowly walked towards him. He was talking to the heavy-set guy that was at Gemma's the night before and I was worried that if I interrupted he would get mad once again. "Jax?" I gently tapped on his shoulder. The heavy-set man took that as his cue to leave. Jax let out a sigh before he turned around, "What?" He asked annoyed. I started to ring my fingers, trying to find the words that had just left my vocabulary. "Um, I- uh-" I stuttered. "Um, i'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I know that was embarrassing for you." He let out a snort as he tipped his beer bottle back. "I just wanted to apologize and everything." He didn't say anything, causing me to think that this whole thing was foolish. Maybe it would have been better if I didn't apologize. It kind of pissed me off that he didn't accept my apology. I mean I opened up and apologized for selling him out like a fool and he just laughs at me. I knew that there was no way I was receiving an answer so I began to walk away. I didn't make it very far before my anger got the best of me. I turned back towards Jax as my fist balled up. "Jax Teller-" I yelled out, causing those around to look at me. Jax quickly turned back towards me, a look of amusement spread across his face. "You are nothing but a selfish and conceited asshole!" I belted out. "You can't even accept my apology because you're so fucking into yourself. Look, I made a fucking mistake. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of all your little club members. God forbid you look like a joke in front of them, the whole fucking world might come to an end!" Jax's face went from being amused, to shock, and then to anger. Everyone in the clubhouse had gone silent and was now watching as everything went down.

"You and these people take your motorcycles a bit too seriously. I mean do you even have a job or do you just jack-off to motorcycle pictures all day? You may think you're God's gift to women Jackson Teller but you're nothing more than a piece of white trash off the street!" The words were flying out of my mouth before I could even think of what I was saying. I decided that the only thing left for me to do was leave before I ended up getting killed because of my remarks. I stormed out of the clubhouse and started walking in the direction that I thought was downtown. My mother had booked Jax and I a suite at a local Bed and Breakfast as a wedding gift but it looked like I was going to be the only visitor at this point. I never usually got that mad about things but something about him just ticked me off. I felt like it was my duty to try to set him straight because I doubt anyone has ever tried. I bet at this point Gemma was kicking herself since she figured that Jax and I would make a great pair. You can't marry people who have never met before and expect them to like each other right off the bat. Maybe if Jax was a bit nicer and more tolerable, then I would be able to forgive and forget.

After a 15-minute walk in stiletto heels and a trailing dress, I finally made it to the house. The elderly couple welcomed me right away and brought me up to my room without asking any questions. I figured they would hound me as to why my husband wasn't with me but thankfully they let it go. My bags were already in the room since my mom had dropped them off earlier in the day. The only thing I wanted to do at this point was get out of this dress and into my pajamas. The bright side about being alone in the honeymoon suite is that you get the huge bathtub all for yourself. As the tub was filling up, I removed my clothes and took out the bobby-pins that were holding my hair in place. My natural curls were matted in hairspray and gel, causing them to stiffen up and stay in place. Once the tub was filled, I slipped down into the warm water and allowed the bubbles to take away the pain of the day.

The evening was going great until a knock sounded on the wooden door. I figured that it was the owners of the house but when I opened the door I came face to face with Jax. I was a bit shocked to see him here at first but the anger soon took over once again. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He let out a sigh as he reached up and placed his hand on the door. "You wanna let me in?" He sounded annoyed. "It is our wedding night, remember?" I let out a scoff as I folded my arms against my chest. "Wedding night?" I questioned. "You ruined the wedding night a couple hours ago when you acted like dick and wouldn't accept my apology." Jax rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door frame. "You didn't even want to be married to me, so why would you want to have a wedding night? Only people that love each other and those that are happily married are allowed to have wedding ni-" I didn't get to finish my statement. Jax pushed his way into the door and connected his lips with mine. I stood frozen for a second before I forcefully pushed him off. "Bastard!" I slapped him across the face. "You don't get to fucking kiss me like that!" I yelled once again. He stayed silent but there was something about that kiss that was driving my insides insane. My heart took over control and Jax and I's lips were once again connected. It was as if our anger towards each other had turned into sexual tension. Hands were going everywhere and clothes began to litter the small room. My head was telling me to stop but with every touch of his hands and lips, my heart overpowered the situation and the passion took over.

 **A/N:  
They're married! **

**So the next update will focus on the first year of their marriage. I want to be able to right about every season and have the story intertwine in that way. I'm not gonna do like a day-to-day kind of thing. I want to be able to hit the big stuff instead of focusing on the minor and boring things. After I post this, I am going to start writing the next update for Love. I don't know when it will be out but I plan to write all day tomorrow, so hopefully I can get it out by tomorrow night if i'm lucky :) Hope you all enjoyed the update and have a great rest of the night.**

 **Comment, follow, and Favorite :)**


End file.
